1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical resin composition with superior impact resistance and a method for producing an optical lens using the composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plastic optical resin composition that has superior impact resistance as well as light-weight, superior moldability, excellent dyeing ability, a high Abbe number and good transparency, and a method for producing an optical lens from the composition.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Plastic optical lenses are generally used due to superior impact resistance, light-weight and superior moldability, as compared to glass lenses.